A Shift in The Wind
by HollowfiedDemon
Summary: Zabuza and Haku have always been close friends, but what happens when they begin to develop feelings for one another? Will they act with their hearts, or maybe just settle for the closeness that they do have? Zabuza/Haku and Suigetsu/Karin I know, generic summary but I put some thought into this story. Only M for occasional language and sexual innuendos.


**I don't own Naruto or the characters mentioned in this story, and that's it for a disclaimer.**

'Hey Haku.' Zabuza texted to his best friend, curious as to what he would be up to later today, but didn't want to go outright and ask. The two had hung out every Summer before going on separate vacations with their families, Haku often going to varying countries or to areas that had a cold climate, as his parents knew of their son's fascination with the wildlife that seemed to survive the environments with no issue whatsoever. Zabuza often took generic vacations to most, beaches, caves, and even going as far as Japan to visit his distant relatives for a month before coming back two weeks after school was already back in session.

'Hey, how's it going Zabuza?' He received back, smiling a bit as he stared at the words. He wasn't sure why, but recently he's been wanting to spend more time with the shorter male, often finding himself texting him all hours of the night and often walking or driving the extra few miles to make sure he got home safe. They knew each other since Junior High, and they were completely inseparable since they met. Zabuza was like the big personal bodyguard of Haku, and he often found himself getting into fights to defend him. Haku was also a way for the taller male to forget about any problems he was having, whether it was school related or when he was just having a stressful day, the brunette listened to him vent for hours on end and would often smile as he played with his hair to help him relax and fall asleep.

'I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something today? Ya' know that this is your last year in school and pretty soon you are gonna head off to Uni just after summer ends.' He sent back, remembering that Haku had gotten a scholarship to college up North. Even though he had no interest on pursuing school after his High School years, he was happy for his friend and the two celebrated the night he received his certification of acceptance.

 **Two Weeks Ago:**

Zabuza was getting off work when he was receiving a call, reaching into his back pocket he saw on the caller ID it had been Haku. Immediately redialing his number by heart, he called back and it rang a few times before he heard his soft voice on the other side of the receiver.

"Oh, hey. I just left you a voicemail!" He said before laughing lightly, making the dark-skinned male's heart skip a beat as he got into his car, smiling like an idiot as he started up the vehicle.

"Nice one, jackass! So, what's up?" Zabuza asked him, pulling away from the garage he managed and waving at the owner as he got out onto the street, careful to pay close attention to the road and on Haku's voice. This was the first time he found himself becoming more infatuated with the shorter male, but he never really said anything or acted on his feelings as he didn't want to ruin their friendship with something he convinced himself was just a weird thing his brain was doing to him.

"Well.. Something's come up and I was wondering if you would want to come over? My Mom's at work and Dad is.. I believe he's sleeping so we'll have to be quiet, if that's okay?" He asked, sounding a bit excited about something, but he was trying to mask it.

"Uhm..sure. I just got out of the garage and I don't need to be home yet, so why not? I probably wreak though, if that's no big deal?" He responded to Haku, then hearing the other go on about how he could always shower over at his house and there were clothes there that he's left from all the times he would spend the night. They talked for a couple more minutes about their days before Zabuza told him he would be arriving in a few minutes, ending their call.

'I wonder what he's so excited about?' Zabuza thought to himself, not having a lot of time to think as he pulled up the driveway, pulling off to the right so Haku's mother wouldn't have a problem parking before getting out of the car and looking around. There were few lights on, so the tall male knew that Haku would be in the basement either reading or listening to music. He got to the front door and began unstrapping his black work boots that were covered in grease and grime from working on cars all day then let himself in.

He heard some light piano keys being played and smiled to himself, Haku was playing again and the shorter male always seemed the most calm when he released his emotions through his fingers on the white Grand Piano they had in his room within the basement. Zabuza descended the stairs lightly, not wanting to alert Haku so he could hear him play without distraction for a bit longer. He watched from the other side of the room as the pale-skinned male played the piece on the small shelf in front of his brown eyes, the skinny fingers moving about rhythmically without missing a single key as he tapped on the foot peddles occasionally. When he knew the song was coming closer to an end, he began unbuttoning his work shirt and waited for the ending to throw it on top of Haku.

"Ahh!" The shorter male yelped as he ripped the article of clothing off his head, looking behind him directly at Zabuza's exposed torso before looking away and blushing immensely. It was no secret that he was Homosexual, and only his parents, Zabuza and their two close friends Suigetsu and Karin knew about it. What made this situation more nerve-wracking for the brunette was that he had started developing feelings for Zabuza shortly after he came out to him during their second year of High School. He was the first to know and then Karin and Suigetsu were told at the same time, finally his parents were told with the trio sitting around the pale-skinned teen. He never told the taller male his feelings for the fear that he wouldn't want to be around him anymore, but after having the reassurance that he didn't mind him being Gay helped him realize that maybe he wouldn't completely hate him for it.

"Well ahh yourself, Beethoven." Zabuza replied as he caught his shirt after it was thrown back at him, sitting down on the bench and leaning slightly into the shorter male. He wasn't sure why, but there was always a bit of satisfaction that ran through him after teasing his friend by showing himself off around the other, maybe it was just funny to him to see Haku get all nervous and flushed.. or maybe something else.

"H..How long were you waiting? Did I keep you out front? I'm sorry.." Haku apologized, finding himself lingering on his friend's exposed muscles or a little too long before adjust himself on the front of the piano again, only to be distracted with whatever he was going to mess with as he felt the warmth of Zabuza's body against him.

"Just long enough to hear how well you play when you really let loose. Man, even though it isn't my style, I will always enjoy listening to you play. It's awesome how good you are at it!" He said, patting the shorter male on the back before sitting up. He commented on the fact he felt like he smelled bad and asked Haku for a change of clothes, earning a nod as he went over to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer. Yes, he had been there so often that there were a few drawers filled with spare clothes, and even a new futon that he brought over to avoid sleeping on the floor or on the upstairs couch.

'Oh you don't smell at all.. if anything, it's kind of hot on you.." Haku thought, never letting himself say things like this out loud in front of Zabuza. After getting tossed a pair of boxer briefs, Zabuza walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water, letting the steam thicken up before removing the remainder of his clothes before stepping in behind the curtain. He didn't bother closing the door, so Haku got a bit of a show of his friend's bare back and rear. He blushed hard after seeing this and then sat down again, a feeling in the pit of his gut he knew all too well that he was getting a bit excited..

'Just stay calm.. He's your best friend..' He found himself thinking as he was ripped from his thoughts as the dark-skinned male in the shower called out his name. He stood up and walked into the bathroom as he was instructed to do so. Hell, he probably would've undressed himself and joined Zabuza if he had asked him.

"So, what was it ya' wanted to tell me? I can tell something is eating at you." The taller male asked as he began washing the dirt and oil from his black hair, not aware that his best friend was wishing that he had gotten a transparent curtain for this very circumstance.

 **To keep myself** **from having** **repetitive pronouns being used, I'm going to start using first person point of views starting with Haku.**

 **Haku's P.O.V:**

'Oh my goodness.. Why can't I keep my thoughts under control? Oh but what I would give to get at least a bit of a glance of him, to think I could easily just pull away the curtain while his eyes are closed.. no, what if he hates me after that? What if he never forgives me for trying to peep in on him naked?' I thought, my mind literally clouded along with the steaminess of this bathroom. I watched his hands deeply massage the shampoo throughout his hair and scalp, his strong hands carelessly tossing around his thick,black hair. I wondered what it would be like if he were to massage my head with such intensity and care. Oh wait, he wanted to know why I brought him here..

"Well I got a few things in the mail today: a letter from my Grandparents, some weird junk mail, and a letter of acceptance.." I slowly stopped talking after that as I saw him quickly rinse himself off and cut the water supply from the shower head as he stared at me with wide eyes.

"You got accepted? Haku give me a damn towel so we can celebrate!" He exclaimed, actually throwing me off as I've never really seen him so excited for anything, especially something that pertained to school. I did look around for a towel, only able to find one of my head towels before handing it to him, although it was pretty large since my hair went pretty far passed my shoulders. I tried walking out of the bathroom, but Zabuza pulled me to his still soaked chest in a large, slightly painful hug. I felt a lot of heat around my face and I looked up at him from behind, his large smile showing off his sharp canines always made my heart dance about in my chest, metaphorically speaking of course. I eventually got out and went over to the fridge, grabbing him a beer and myself a water as I had no interest in alcohol whatsoever, the smell was overwhelming to me and the one time I actually tasted it, my body seemed to reject it soon after it went down my throat and I vomited for a good while.

"This is the first time you seem happy about something.." I commented as I handed him the bottle, my eyes widened a bit as I noticed I had only given him underwear and nothing else, although he didn't seem to mind it and I definitely enjoyed the show. I could see a big of an outline of him and my face heated up pretty quick, I think he took notice of my staring because his length jumped a bit. When I did make eye contact with him again he was smirking, his dark eyes half-closed as he stared down at me, it felt hot in the sense of temperature as he gazed at me, so I decided to turn away and drink my water as I went over to the large futon.

"Well I'm happy for you, you're gonna do big things with your life! I mean working in the medical field is tough, but I have a feeling you will do great. After all, you're the only person I trust to take care of my wounds!" Zabuza said back to me, causing me to smile again as my nerves went away. He did get himself hurt a lot, with work, fighting and just his daily mishaps really helped me prepare myself for whatever could really happen when working in a real life situation.

"Well who knows, I could always fail out.. or even just up and leave the place." I said, knowing I would get a rise out of him. He sat on me, the futon reclining back as he pinned both of my wrists with one of his large hands. He stared at him with a bit of anger, but at the same time I think he was getting excited because I could feel him stir a bit.

"You better not drop out! I'll fuck you..up!" He said, catching himself it seemed before laying down with his head on my lap. I smiled a bit and knew he wanted me to mess around with his hair so I do, carefully going through the still wet locks. I tweaked them about and then settled for combing his hair with my fingers like a small brush. Something about how soft his hair was really intrigued me because he was such a rugged, tough guy.

"I'm just kidding." I replied after a few minutes of silence that was anything but awkward. Ever since I could remember with us, we could peacefully sit in silence for long periods of time and be completely fine with it. We wouldn't talk or do anything but smile on occasion or do what we were doing right now, and something in me wanted to change what we had into something more, but I couldn't risk losing this entirely.

"Hey, I kind of got a little headache from your damn lava shower.. I'm gonna lay on the bed.." I told him tapping his forehead as I stood up, laying down on my side and acting as if I were a bit in pain.

"Do you want me to get you some headache relief? Maybe a cold rag?" He offered as he went over to his dresser, grabbing a pair of baggy sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt before sitting down next to me.

'Damn.. I wish I could've enjoyed that more..' I thought to myself whilst blushing a bit again. I then shook my head 'no' lightly and laid flat on my back, soon after he dimmed the lights in the basement and sat down next to me, moving my upper body so that my head was now in his lap, looking up at the ceiling still. However, I was more focused on looking at him with a raised brow.

"Shh, I'm gonna try helping to relieve you a bit.." Zabuza said softly, lightly running his calloused fingers through my hair. He was very gentle with my hair and seemed to know the right areas to massage as I soon found myself beginning to fall asleep, despite my best efforts to stay awake and enjoy it.

 **Zabuza's P.O.V: **

It was kind of weird, doing something to another guy, but Haku was my friend and I didn't see anything wrong with it. Sure he was Gay but what did that change exactly? We were still close and I was going to exactly going to avoid him because of something that made him happy, would be a bit of a dick move if I did that.

'So cute..' I found myself almost saying out loud before catching myself. Whoa, did I really think he was cute? Sure he s=did seem like a hot chick from certain angles or depending on how he had his hair, but either way I knew he was a guy through and through. We had taken showers at the public gym after working out together, so I know he was definitely not a woman, but was I really finding him slightly attractive? I continued playing with his hair and enjoying the light breathing he did while dreaming.

'I wonder why he was staring at me when I was almost nude..' I thought to myself, no way that he liked me like that. There were times he seemed to get flustered by me, but I found it rather amusing and I would tease him constantly because it was a bit flattering for anyone to think I looked decent. I didn't dwell much on it as I leaned down and kissed his forehead before falling asleep myself for that night, my beer was only partially drank and I had no intentions on waking him up just to get it.

 **Present**

'I am shopping with Karin right now. She needs help picking out an outfit for her first date with Suigetsu, I thought you knew that already?' Haku sent him another message while Zabuza had been remembering the first spark of interest he had been feeling for the pale-skinned male, finding himself getting a bit embarrassed despite being alone at the moment. He did remember, but for some reason with Haku on his mind, he couldn't seem to focus on anything else but him.

'Right right, I remember now. Hey, why don't we go with them? Run the idea by Karin and say that first dates aren't as awkward if there are more people, and we'll be sure to give them some quite time! ;)' He sent to his friend, then calling Suigetsu to run the idea with him so that he wouldn't have to look away from Haku's reply.

"Sup bitch." He heard over the speaker after waiting a couple seconds for him to answer, rolling his eyes and chuckling a bit as he heard his younger friend talk.

"Look, shit for brains, I remember that you and 'Rin are having your first date and I was going to see if you wanted Haku and me to tag along so that things don't get awkward. And before you start worrying, I'll take a hint if the two of you need alone time." Zabuza replied, receiving a text back form the shorter brunette as Suigetsu said he was all right with it and that they would all be going to the mall today for a dinner and a movie closer to the evening.

'Karin said she's okay with it and that the idea sounds nice.' Haku sent him while Suigetsu kept talking, asking about what to wear, how to have his hair and whether or not he should bring flowers or not. Zabuza went on saying that she would be wearing a dress, so he should wear something a bit more formal than what he usually wore and that flowers would be classy and that he should definitely go for it.

'Okay, Suigetsu in so I'm going to get a shower and all that jazz and look spiffy for my hot date!' He texted back, knowing it would probably get Haku embarrassed and he then ended the call with the other male. He stood up from his bed and stretched, looking around his closet for something to throw together. He knew Haku would no doubt be wearing something nice and he wouldn't want to be shown up by Suigetsu nonetheless, so he was going to dress up nicely himself.

After not receiving a reply he figured Haku just got flustered and put his phone back into his pocket to help out the red head, and took that opportunity to get into the shower, cleaning himself thoroughly for about several minutes before stepping out. He cleared off a bit of the mirror before rubbing his face, the slight bit of stubble that was there told him that he was in need of a bit of a shave. He got his razor ready and carefully went over the grooves of his jawline, chin and even his upper lip before rinsing the shaving cream from his face. He inspected his work, lightly touching to see if he had missed any strands of unwanted hair with his fingers. Also saw that his hair was getting a bit long, but nothing a little gel and styling couldn't fix. He took a small amount of the clear, jelly-like substance and mixed it into his black hair, taking certain areas up a bit higher on one side before slicking the other parts back and flattening them against his head. After happily getting himself groomed up, he looked around for something nice to wear.

Twenty minutes had passed and he was was all ready to go, waiting to hear exactly where the four of them would meet up at. He was dressed in a grey dress shirt with a blood red tie, a black vest all underneath a black pinstripe suit. The only thing that was a bit different were the black oxford shoes he only wore once before this, and it was for his graduation. He was recalling that day Haku picked them out for him before receiving a reply from Suigetsu that managed to give him a bit of a vague reply, but he figured the mall would be a good place to have a first date since there would be a variety of things the group could do. Zabuza then took it upon himself to make arrangements at a nice little Japanese restaurant that was normally packed, so he hoped calling in now would reserve them a spot in time after a bit of exploring the area.

'Hey Zabuza, um.. I'm ready to go, but I don't have a ride..' Haku sent him, causing the older male to smirk as he knew how much the shorter male disliked driving. He told him that he would be picking him up in a few minutes, so he wouldn't have to worry. Zabuza was told that Suigetsu would be picking up Karing and that they would be arriving there most likely after them as the former of the two was trying to convince his father to let him borrow his '69 Camero for the evening, causing him to laugh to himself as he pulled out of the driveway partially.

Arriving in a short amount of time, Zabuza walked up to the front door and actually rung their bell, surprised it even worked after all the times he would see it but never heard it being used. The one who opened the door must have been equally surprised to see a frequent visitor waiting to be let inside instead of just walking in and announcing his presence. Haku's Mother looked up at the tall male, smiling a bit as he hugged him lightly, welcoming him inside and complimenting his appearance and then letting him know that her son would be coming up soon.

"I'll just head down, maybe it'll help him get ready quicker, ya know?" He said, smiling to who was almost like his second mother, opening up the door to the basement and walking down as he heard loud music being played form he assumed to be the bathroom. He leaned against the frame of the door as he looked his friend up and down, a fuzzy feeling in his chest as he saw how nice the other had looked, dressed in a pair of straight gray slacks, a black dress shirt with a ice blue-colored tie and a pearl-white vest. He had white-tipped oxfords on to finish his look and he was currently applying some black eye liner on after accenting his facial features to seem a bit more like a guy, which made Zabuza smile before tapping on the door.

"Oh hello Zabuza-... whoa.." Haku said with a bit of a blush creeping up on his cheeks despite his makeup, he looked the older male up and down with slightly widened eyes before looking back at the mirror, finishing up some areas around his eyes and cleaning off areas that were less than pleasing to him.

"Whoa yourself there, gorgeous!" Zabuza replied with a click of his tongue and a smile, standing next to the shorter male he took out his phone and extended his arm upward to take a picture of himself and his friend, looking at the photo he saw that he was smiling without realizing. His focus was more on Haku though, the bright smile of his friend always seemed to wipe any issues he was feeling, and then he found himself pulling the other into him with a light squeeze. He knew that tonight was going to be rather interesting and that maybe he would try talking to Haku about his feelings as of late, and as if their minds were connected, the shorter male finally spoke up after poking Zabuza on the nose.

"Tonight's going to be fun." He said, earning a nod of agreement from the taller male.

 **And that's my first chapter. Not sure what really possessed me to write this since I have so many other things I need to work on, but I figured it might help give me inspiration to write more often.**

 **My other stories are currently being worked on in my head and there will be more updates hopefully within the week.**

 **Thanks for the support, farewell!**


End file.
